Mewgendai
by eitomagical
Summary: Crossover between the manga/anime Tokyo Mew Mew and the band Kanjani8. The story follows the life of a very normal high school student, Subaru Shibutani, who suddenly starts acting oddly and is attacked by unknown forms of life during a very normal bunny-sitting. And why the hell is he wearing a fluffy dress ? Slight Subaryo fluff, that will develop through the story !


_Yeah I know the plot may be fishy but I suck at summaries, so sorry. This whole thing actually comes from a birthday present to the big eighter I am, from a friend : a fanart of our Eitos wearing Mew Mew inspired magical girls dresses._

 _English is not my first language, but this was beta-read so it should be okay !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _I'm just writing this for fun, and I don't own a big part of the plot which was greatly inspired by Tokyo Mew Mew. Neither do I own Kanjani8's members and others ! (sadly)_

 _Ah, and I rated K because of Subaru's occasional bag language, and because I'm paranoid ^^'_

 _I hope you will enjoy your read !_

 ***-*-*-*MEWGENDAI*-*-*-***

Chapter 1 : A spluttering turtle

Subaru took a big breath and smiled. He was going to make it. A quick look to the dusty mirror of the boys' bathroom reassured him. There was no doubt, he looked his best. He was wearing the wide and white shirt, dark trousers and black shoes of his highschool's uniform, avoiding the beige sweater that only made his already sickly-looking appearance worse. His shirt, on the contrary, suggested that he was rather slim than skinny. He had untied his blue and red wine color necktie a bit, which indicated his status of second year student, and let free his hair, normally tied in a hasty bun. Encouraged by his reflection, the teenager tried another smile, but he seemed to be too stressed up.

Since last year's first day of school, when he was still a freshman, he was in love with Yuko Odashi, who was one of his class comrades before they were separated by their different sections. Him, literature, her, sciences. Distance did not change anything about what he felt for her. However, the young girl was not that incredibly beautiful. In opposition to Hana Morikuchi, his charming class neighbor who was provided with two as much charming airbags, Yuko didn't catch looks. Probably because of her hair judged too short for a girl and her skirt always just under her knees. These days, high school students had mid-thigh skirts, otherwise in what would they be high school students ? All of that because of those stupid animes. But she released a grace that Subaru found seductive… He had planned to tell her what he had been feeling for more than a year now. He had had everything made ready for it. For months, he had observed her from below the trees or at the school restaurant, and believed that he had come to the stage of knowing all of her daily habits, what she liked to do, to eat, her friends, everything. He had concocted a perfect strategy to approach her in the best conditions.

-So then, ready for the big jump ?

That was Hiro, one of his literature section buddies. Himself was followed by Rocky, an American exchange student that had became friends with the first one. The kind of anagram their names formed amused them. They were above all, always together, so people used to call them Hiroki. A typical Japanese first name for a guy whose mother told everyone who would hear it that she was born in Hawaii, and another guy from the US.

-I guess, Subaru said with a neutral voice.

In the literature section, men students' proportion was close to zero, that's why when one had the chance to be in the same class than one of his companions of infortune, lost in the sea of giggles and skirts, they became friends. It's not that he didn't like Hiroki, but he was not what you'd call « close » to them.

-Don't say that, Rocky laughed -he was always laughing while talking, perhaps because he was shy, otherwise it was a common feature of American people, he didn't have a clue- Motivation is all you need !

-If you say so…

-Stop it with your deadpan face, smiled Hiro. We know very well that finally finding the opportunity to tell her thrilled you. You're stressed out, but also happy, we know you.

Subaru felt his heart beat faster. Excitement made his cheeks blush.

-You're right, Hiro, I can't wait anymore…Aaaaah, Odashi Yuko-chan, you're the prettiest girl in the woooorld !, he cried out, his voice shaking with emotion.

-Erm…Thank you ?

He quivered. No. Noooo. He couldn't possibly have done that…His head spun slowly, refusing to see what was happening anyways. Yuko had heard him. She was standing near by, with her hair too short and her skirt too long, and that embarrassed smiled always on her lips, as if she wanted to apologize from being there.

-Erm…Erm…Erm…

This time, if his cheeks were red it was not out of excitement but shame. A quick look around him made it clear that he had apparently not been stingy with the volume of his love message. His lower lip began to shake and his eyes filled up with tears as he felt a lump grow in his throat. Far away, his scarlet ear caught thousands of giggles. Even Hiroki had a smile forming on their lips. Even… Yuko. A superior, mocking smile, to which he could only see the half because of the tears he couldn't hold anymore. The boy wanted to say something more for a second, but held it back. Everything that would come out of his mouth now would only contribute to digging his own grave. He then lowered his head and used his last strength to flee the room with a pressed and unsure pace. He was useless.

Shortly after his cowardly escape, Subaru came back to his friends who welcomed him in front of their next classroom with a smile as mocking as sorry. Their friend was hopeless and they knew it. They were used to it. The bell rang, dragging the students again and again in their classrooms.

Sitting in font of his table, Subaru felt that all his strength had abandoned him. He had prepared everything, absolutely everything… For nothing. In his pocket, his hands found on their own the tickets he had bought. He had wanted to bring Yuko to the Kitten Café downtown, a saloon that girls -and him- considered as « heavenly cute » where one could drink milk coffee or hot chocolate while stroking lovable cup-sized kittens. Every single girl -and him- loved this place, but tickets where extremely hard to find. For Yuko, he had had the bravery to wait in front of the store for hours under the rain to spend all of his money to buy two of them.

He sighed, discouraged. The tickets would only be valid for the one day at six o'clock. All of this money for nothing… He raised his eyes to look at the others. He didn't like anybody in this class, he didn't want to give them these tickets, and even if he did he couldn't have been able to choose who without getting false friendship from the chosen ones and instant hatred from the others. Besides, apart from Yuko, not a single human being in this school deserved to go to the Kitten Café.

When classes were finally over, he left school squeezing the two bits of paper in his hands. The couple of lousy Japanese history hours had made him think. He would go there and invite someone randomly, it was still better than choosing one of his comrades.

In order to get back to his and his sister's shitty apartment, he had to pass through an industrial zone covered in concrete and as ugly as a crushed toad, but he could avoid it thanks to a 5 minutes longer short-cut through the park. It was a tiny little park lost between stations and buildings, always empty of humans and full of pigeons. At its center held a small fountain shaped as a turtle forever sputtering grayish water during summer and frozen during winter. He fancied to just observe this fountain endlessly sputtering, in a steamboat-like noise.

That day, the park was not that deserted, he crossed path with a group of three fishy guys dressed up in colorfull and skinny suits. They seemed to be fighting over a road map. He thought about giving them the tickets, but they were three so it would've been stupid to deprive one of them of the pleasure of petting a small hairball while sipping a hot beverage. Really strange, their congregation. Cosplay, perhaps ? He shruged. He couldn't care less…

He continued to walk alone and saw somebody else. Honestly, the park was jam-packed today. It was a puny boy more or less of his age, sitting under the sun on a bench, in front of the sputtering turtle. He was wearing a beige sweater, a yellow t-shirt, green sneakers and blue jeans. His outfit and black hair oddly matched with the place's atmosphere, in the way of a drawing of which every colour, as much as the character as the setting, had been meticulously chosen. He was reading a book and from time to time smiled as if a section of his reading amused him. Subaru, when he was reading, just felt like dying. School in general felt like death. How could this guy take so much pleasure in reading ? Anyway, the smiles that were being given birth on his face enlightened it whole. When his mouth moved, slight wrinkles formed on his cheeks. Odd for a guy of approximately 16, by the way. But well, he was actually very handsome. Subaru frowned. It was not in his habits to find someone beautiful, and even less a guy, but he liked his hair. And his peculiar wrinkles.

On his lips, not having moved since the blunder with Yuko, a smile appeared.

-Can I help you ?, the young man asked, raising his head.

His voice was indescribable, at the same time deep as a smoker's and cute. Subaru understood that he had stopped on his way and was staring at him. He blushed for the third time today. He probably had beaten his record. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him.

-Err…

He suddenly had an idea. The tickets ! He was going to give them to this guy !

-Well, actually, he started again, I had planned to go to the Kitten Café tonight with a friend, but she couldn't make it. Would you like to get my tickets ?

A new smile lightened the boy's face.

-Kitten Café ? This is amazing ! You're a boss ! I wanted to go there so badly…

Subaru handed him the tickets, relieved from a weight.

-Wait, there are two of them ! Come with me.

-Err…

If Yuko wasn't there, this Café thing didn't make sense.

-Come on, in that way you don't waste your money on it. Moreover you have to tell me why she's not there, your buddy. And you look like a cat.

-Err…yeah then.

He didn't have anything to loose after all, as he had already lost Yuko -well, it's not like he ever had her-. The reader smiled and gently laid his hand on Subaru's, as if he'd understood the whole situation, as if they had been friends since forever.

-Let's go, said his new friend, we'll be late otherwise.

Subaru came home later than he had planned. At the Kitten Café, today's tickets had been so hard to get that they had had the whole place for themselves, with the sole exception that a granny was asleep in some corner, and the owner had let them stay until late, also because the kitties seemed to adore Subaru. They wouldn't leave him anymore, scrubbing his legs and offering him fish-flavored cookies, completely ignoring his companion. It didn't seem to bother him though, he even looked like he was enjoying it, feeling forced to remind Subaru that he really, really looked like a cat.

He really was getting along well with Ryo, his new bank-met friend. The latter was quick-witted, but often day-dreaming and sometimes Subaru couldn't understand a word he was saying. Or else he appeared to fall asleep, in great introspections that happily never lasted more than five minutes. Ryo had told him that he had been very ill in his childhood, thus he had learned everything from books though they couldn't teach him anything about human relationships. Since 8th grade he had been allowed to go to school, but he didn't know anybody. Eventually, he would spend his days not talking to anybody, just reading and playing music -he could play the guitar, the piano and the clarinet- or simply thinking. Subaru couldn't avoid thinking that this guy was strange, but he found him nice, and his daydreaming habits didn't bother him that much. He had spent the whole afternoon listening to Ryo. He himself was not much of a talker, so he listened. Sometimes people would reproached him his stillness, but Ryo just smiled quietly. The afternoon also had been filled with silents, none of them being really talkative. They had left each other long after twilight, with the promise to meet again. It had only been in the subway on his way back that Subaru had realized that he knew nothing about Ryo apart from his first name and the stories he'd shared with him.

But did that change anything ? If they wanted to meet again, they would, that's all.

Since the Kitten Café, a headache wouldn't let him be and the back of his neck itched. He silently took some medicine as his sister was asleep. He directly went to bed, exhausted, dreams filled with kittens and strawberry milkshakes. That said, now that he thought about it, cats had been following him all the way home. Odd. Perhaps the Kitten Café was somehow perfumed with a kind of cat scent that still remained on his clothes.

The next morning, he woke up with a great urge to eat some grilled fish for breakfast. Odd, he has never been really fond of fish. Anyways, the only fish-like thingy he managed to find in the cupboards of the kitchen was a tuna can he didn't ever remember buying. But he was hungry. He sided it with a bowl of rice and cold miso soup his sister had probably cooked the day before. He started high school at eight, and his sister middle school at nine. Lately, they barely even saw each other on mornings and evenings. He found it a bit sad, to live in the same house but to see the other's presence only through a small pot of miso soup.

He left for school stretching and yawning non-stop. Each yawn made him make a noise that looked like a mewing. First time he ever noticed it. Finally, men looked like cats, huh. Before reaching the school, he stopped in a convenience store in order to buy a bottle of milk. He was bizarre, today. He entered the school without noticing the line of cats following him since he'd left the house.

At the 10 am break, Yuko came to talk to him. He didn't feel like it, but couldn't avoid her without a reason, he wasn't that strong.

-Good morning, she said with a shy smile.

-'Meworning.

-I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.

-Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry, answered Subaru blushing a bit.

-I know and I forgive you. I'm sorry, but your feelings are not reciprocal, actually.

-I thought I had understood that.

-I'm also sorry I laughed. But your face was epic, you know.

-No worries.

-There are not any.

She nervously pulled her skirt even lower.

-You know, I… I think you are mistaking about me. I'm not the one I seem to be.

-Err, I don't see what you mewean…

-I think you do. Anyways, don't take this too personally, okay ?

-No, no, really no worries. I'm used, it'll be okay.

Yuko gave him a funny look. She had noticed the way his « m » words now began with a sort of « mew ». It had been like that since he woke up, he was saying « myaaa » all the time. Like a fat cat, Ryo would've said.

At noon, Hiroki went to eat at their club directly. Usually Subaru went to his, but toay was the day of the interclass chess tournament and they requisitioned the locals of the music club -he was going to be an Idol, he had to learn how to sing. Hiroki went to drama club. He thus settled in the refreshing shadow of the sakura tree in front of the gym. Sipping his bottle of milk, he was petting a cat that came to sleep on his knees. The animal's hair was really soft, and he started to purr happily. Him. Not the cat. He made a purring sound whereas he was a human… He looked at his watch. His physics teacher was absent and he had a one hour break. Normally in those situations the concerned class pupils went in their room and studied. A free teacher would look after them. But since it was july, since the beginning of the month they were allowed to spend the hour outside. His eyes left the watch to sweep towards the gate that separated him from the freedom of the street. The gate was open, probably for deliveries. At this time, everyone was at their clubs, no one was outside on this side of the school. If he went out, nobody would see him… To come back, he knew that if there weren't that many ways to go out, it was much easier to come in, and he would always find a solution. The sun was beating down on his skull. He didn't want to spend an hour and a half there, burning on the gym's entrance steps -he had had to leave the tree because of the ants were beginning to upset him. He felt that he was standing up and directing towards the gate. A thust of adrenalin went through his body when he passed the defended door. He turned to the sidewalk when he heard shouts behind him.

-Hey ! You !

A smile doodled itself on his lips and he started running. What did it change if he went out when he didn't have class ? And he wasn't even going to smoke or hang out with shady people. That said, he didn't really know what he was going to do, he only knew that it could only be better than being closed up in that lousy high school. He sped up. Since a year and a half he took it, he knew by heart the path to go to school, knew went to go to bed the evening, when to get up, when to go. He was never late, he couldn't see the interest in being late. He did not come early either. Just on time. He was not used to running anymore, and he had forgotten how much it was pleasant to run like that, without really knowing where one goes or why. He never had had the impression of knowing how to run that fast. At times, he closed his eyes, leaving his instinct lead him. The next step was not even running, he bounded down the street.

-MYAAAAAAAW !, he mewed all happy.

Then he realized he had once more mewed and stopped, putting a hand on his mouth. He had reached the little park near his home. In the fountain, the turtle had never sputtered so well.

-Ah, Hello !

Subaru's eyes searched where the voice came from, and bumped into Ryo. He was sitting on the same bank as the day before, and was also reading. Only his t-shirt, now apple green, and his book had changed. He had the same smile and the same soft, frank look in the eyes.

-Hi.

-What are you doing here, asked Ryo without looking like asking a question.

-I…don't have class. You ?

Ryo did not answer and smiled even brighter, before patting besides him on the bank. Subaru understood and settled near him. From that spot, there was a good view upon the whole park.

-I like this bank. During spring, there is a delicious view on the sakura trees, the reader pursued. Thank you, for yesterday. It had been a long time since I had had that much fun.

-You're welcome, I'm the one that thanks you.

-What about the cats ?

-Sorry ?

-The cats, do they keep following you around ?

Subaru had an awkward smile. That's the moment a fat grey cat chose to jump, or more accurately to slouch on his knees, as if he wanted to answer to Ryo. The latter bursted into a quick laugh with his broken voice, his face playing with its dimples/wrinkles -he did not know what to call it.

-You're lucky. Cats are cute.

-I guess so…

They stopped talking, leaving one of those natural silences which often happened between them. A sweet breeze came to caress their hair, softly. Subaru had lost all notion of time. When he was with Ryo, it was as if everything stopped around him. Even the turtle sputtered less rapidly, and the fat grey cat had fallen asleep. The day's stress seemed to drain peacefully from Subaru's nerves, appeased. Ryo was like an old childhood friend, as if they had always known each other and no longer needed to know anything more about the other. They knew each other since the day before and since forever.

A church's bells were heard from far away. It must have been nearly 2pm. Subaru had to go.

-I have to go, he said. Can you give me your number ? That way it'll be more simple to myeweet again.

-I don't have a phone.

-Do they still exist, people without one, today ?, laughed Subaru.

-I do exist, simply answered his friend.

-I know, I know…Your emyail address then ? Facebook ?

-No and no.

-But… How do you commyunicate with society ?

Once more, Ryo answered with one of his mysterious smiles.

-Your address then ?

-We'll meet again, I can assure you. Go, you'll be late.

Subaru got up and sighed, bothered, but he no longer had time to think and left, running towards where he had come from. Weird guy, this Ryo.

Subaru came home grumbling. Their history teacher had had the wonderful idea to give them a surprise test, which he had completely screwed up. He consoled himself thinking that even if the teacher _had_ warned them, he wouldn't have had the strength to revise anyway. It was the same, eventually. He bearly had the time to settle on his couch that somebody rang at the door. He stood up, still grumbling like an old grandpa. It was the neighbor across the hall, Mrs Yamada.

-Oooooh, good afffternooooon Subaaaaru-chaaaan, I thought I would come accrooooss your sisssster, it's raaaare to meet you you knooow.

-Hello, Mrs Yamada.

-I was woooondering, I'm going shopping and Hirohito -her husband- fell asleeeeeep, but I can't leaaaave poor Mochi and Dango -her two dwarf rabbits not that dwarves- all aloooooone… Would it bother youuuu to loooook after them, darling ? I'll be baaaaack within an hoooour.

-No, not at all Mrs Yamyada.

-Perrrrfect ! You're a sweeeeetheart ! I'm going then ! See youuuu !

And the little woman went away, prancing about the stairs, her small pink purse swinging on her small chubby arm.

The student sighed once more and entered the Yamadas' flat. And once more, the predominance of pink and yellow hurt his eyes. The only reason why Mochi and Dango were still alive after years living inside a banana-strawberry cake, was that they weren't able to see those colors, as they were rabbits. Concerning Mr. Yamada, his hundreds of pounds must have got him used to pastries.

The two snow-white bunnies were always pressed against each other in front of the TV. One had a big red ribbon around his neck, the other a green one. Mrs Yamada swapped the ribbons each day, because, as a simple human, she couldn't possibly know if Dango preferred the red and Mochi the green, and vice versa. Every other day, and everyone was happy. Subaru had tried several times to explain to her that rabbits couldn't really see the difference between green and red, but Mrs Yamada had answered that he was not a rabbit himself and thus couldn't know it as well as Dango and Mochi. And, secondarily, that he was way cuter when he closed his mouth.

He settled near the two bunnies who didn't move a hair.

-Hey guys. What's up ?, he tried, not really believing it.

Mrs Yamada often talked with her rabbits.

He sighed AGAIN and closed his eyes, hoping to be able to sleep a bit. It was not like Dango would suddenly transform himself in a giant rabbit and devour his haired pal up.

-Grrrrr….Grrrr…Glurps. Yum Yum Blurp. Grrrr !

Yeah, exactly what he was saying, normal rabbits doing normal rabbit noises. Wait, what was the noise a rabbit made again, aggressive grunts ?

-GRRRRRRRRRR.

A soft warm ball of fluff jumped on his knees. It was the one with a green bow, and he was shaking with terror. Subaru slowly turned his head which instantly changed his jaded expression into a more sceptical mimic. Near him, on the couch, there were no longer two cute little bunnies but only one fat non-identified thingy growling that strangely looked like a… mutant rabbit. His small red eyes were staring at Subaru.

-YUM YUM.

From his two teeth normally conceived to crunch carrots escaped a worrying growl. Subaru started to shudder as well. Yes, this monster used to be a bunny, but now it was like eight feet tall and barely fitted in the room. The creature came closer, ready to attack, hissing and spitting. The rabbit that was still a rabbit snuggled against him and Subaru felt the irresistible desire to protect the little thing.

-You… will not touch this bunny !,he sputtered to the monster.

-Wow, very impressive, mocked a male voice besides him.

On the other side of the room, a man had just appeared. He must have been around twenty years old but wasn't very tall. He was smiling to him. Then, it all went very fast. The monster jumped on him but couldn't reach him : the man had pounced on the beast and led them on the balcony with the other bunny.

-This is a Chimera anima, he carried on. The only way to neutralize it is to purify it. C'mon, you have the power to do it, Subaru Shibutani.

-What ?! But what are you talking about ? How do you know my name ?

-You really think it's the right time to ask questions ? Attack !

The monster once more came closer and the bunny screamed in fear.

-No, I don't understand, I.., sputtered the black-haired boy.

-Don't make things complicated when they are simple ! Follow your heart !

-But…

-Do you want to save that rabbit or not ?!

Subaru felt some moisture invade his eyes. If he could't save this poor animal, and himself by the way, then he was the worse of all. His arms loosened and the bunny fell on the floor. Terrified, the small animal couldn't run away. That's when the man took Subaru's hand.

-You're someone special, take this !, he said throwing a pendent sparkling like a star to him. Mew Paprika !

The pendent hung itself to his neck, softly. Around Subaru, everything had frozen, he was the only one moving. His clothes disappeared, but he did not realize it. All his senses were hypnotized by the well-being sensation coming from his chest. As if the pendent had always been his and belonged to him.

-Mew Mew Paprika, he shouted, Metamorphosis !

The warmth in his chest spread through his ears, hands, feet, making a noise of small bells jingling. Another outfit had taken control of his body but he didn't notice it either. Subaru, for the second time in one single day, was happy.

Once the transformation was done, because hell yeah it was a transformation, he folded his arms in the shape of a cross above his head, tracing a curve with his arms. Two sugar candies appeared, each one in one of Subaru's hands. He raised them in the direction of the monster, a killing smile on his lips.

-Ribboooooon…SUGAAAAAAAR CAAAAANDY !, he screamed, as if those words had waited behind his lips all his life.

The attack produced such an energy that the mutant bunny was thrown against the wall, before taking back, a few seconds later, his previous shape of a cute white bunny.

Subaru, whom the attack had lifted up in the air, let himself land on the ground, breathing hard.

-There it is ! Wonderful, wonderf- wait a second. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OUTFIT ?!, gasped the man.

-Ha ?, What ? AAAAAAH !

Subaru's eyes had just met the image of his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a red dress, covered with frills and furbelows, lace, bows everywhere, sparkling red thigh bracelets and… cat ears and tail !

-Kyaaaaa ! I'm… I'm… I'M FUCKING CUTE ADORABLE LOVELY~~~, mewed the black-haired boy, imitating cat-like poses in front of the mirror. I look like a maid ! I'm sooooo beautiful omg omg ! Kyaaa !

The strange savior's nose and mouth curled up in disgust. The vision of a seventeen years old dude dressed in kawaii/lolita/magical girl screaming in a broken because too high voice couldn't do any good.

-Hai hai hai, and… Handsome stranger, thank you for saving me!, carried on Mew Paprika, curling his arms on the man's shoulders. You're soooooo impressive !

And, in the heat of the action, he pecked a kiss on the young man's lips.

-Chu 3 ! But…Shhh !This will be our secret, whispered Subaru before addressing him an absolutely filthy smile.

 _So yeah this is it. Please leave a comment/review if you can :) :3_


End file.
